


Crash

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Separation Anxiety, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: There's a reason why Dean never liked to drive in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from talking with a friend who did manage to crash their car in a snow storm. I thank them for the story idea. None of the characters are mine. This story takes place when ever so there shouldn't be any spoilers in it. Enjoy.

'' I'm telling you man, we should've pulled off at the last rest stop.'' Dean grumbled.

'' You're the one who decided not to tell me until after we passed the exit Dean. You should've told me.'' Sam shot back, eyes never leaving the ever dimming road. '' I swear, you must've gotten a concussion with those broken ribs of yours.'' Dean shot a glare towards Sam, eyes flaring for a second.

'' That doesn't mean anything.'' Dean said.

'' Yet you let me drive for once.'' Sam said, eyeing him for a brief second. Dean was about to shout for him to turn his eyes back to the road, but he saw that Sam's eyes had already drifted back. His own eyes followed, getting a good look at the near white out conditions that they were now driving through. They thought that the snow was supposed to stop by the time noon passed. Noon had come and gone three hours ago, and there was no change in the snow. In fact, it may have gotten worse if they weren't mistaken. Dean settled back into the passenger seat, a cold chill running up his spine as he remembered why he handed the car keys over that morning. It hadn't been because of his injuries, or because of him being sick or anything. No, it was because he had a fear of driving in the snow. He didn't know why he had it in the first place, but he had noticed it the first time he'd driven in snow. He'd noticed the way the car jerked when the tires spun, the way the car would veer to the side of the road when on ice, and the way that a car could crash when on ice. In the past, when he still hunted with their father John, his dad would drive while he caught some sleep in the passenger seat. However, now that their dad was gone, that left the job to his brother Sam. Dean rarely ever trusted his brother with his car, saying that he would get himself in an accident, or get a scratch on it. This time thought, Dean wasn't going to trust himself on the road. If it got bad then there was no telling whether he could keep it together or not. So that morning when they'd left he'd willingly handed over the impala keys to Sam, telling him to drive until they beat the band of snow hovering over them.

With these white out conditions, it was starting to look like they'd never get out of there.

'' Didn't the weather guy say that this would break by now?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. which means that this storm has gotten ten times worse while we've been on the road.'' Sam said, reaching over to push the heater up as high as it would go, only to realize that it was already on its highest setting. It didn't feel any warmer than a lukewarm water bottle. He shivered slightly, pulling his jacket tighter around hiself with one hand while the other stayed on the wheel. '' God it's freezing in here. Can you check the weather on your phone?'' Sam asked, glancing towards his brother. Dean had also wrapped his jacket tighter around himself, but he was unraveling to reach for his phone.

'' Hang on a second.'' Dean pulled out the cellphone, the LED screen lighting up his face as he searched for the weather update. '' Uh.... It says here that it's about 23 degrees outside, and the area's under a blizzard warning.'' Dean added. His voice had grown quiet at the warning, and Sam saw the screen shut off as he slipped it back into his pocket. '' We need to get off the road soon Sammy.'' Dean mumbled into the lining of his jacket.

'' I know, but where are we going to go? There's not another exit for ten miles, and at the speed we're taking it that's at least twenty minutes before we get there.'' Sam said.

'' Than travel the twenty minutes. If we're in a blizzard warning then we shouldn't be out here.'' Dean said, pushing himself back into the seat as far as he could. He couldn't hide the panicked look in his eyes anymore, or the way that his hands were starting to shake. Sam had to have noticed by now, he wasn't dumb by any means. '' We need off the road.''

'' I'm watching for the exit, just calm down.'' Sam said, taking the turn on the highway slow and steady. The snow was starting to fall heavier, and now Sam was starting to get a little nervous behind the wheel. There was no missing the white knuckle grip he had on the steering wheel when he drove. Dean had to look back to the window, not wanting to watch his brother struggle to keep the car under control. So he focused on the road before them. The road that he could barely see now thanks to the white out conditions. He shoved further into the seat, panic griping his heart again as he wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. He didn't know how long he stayed that way, but he'd been that way for awhile. When he finally moved just a little to get more comfortable, he felt the car jerk to the side.

'' Sam?''

'' Tires are spinning.'' Sam said, holding onto the wheel for dear life. '' I can't control it.'' The car swerved back and forth, wheels squealing an spinning as it swerved around the road.

'' Pull over, pull over!'' Dean shouted.

'' I can't. The tires won't move.'' Sam said, trying to turn to the side of the road. There was a sound from behind them that sounded like a car horn. Then they brothers felt the impala spin to the side, and headlights flooded in from the drivers side window. it was the only warning before glass shattered, and the brothers were thrown from the road.

 

\---

 

Dean groaned when he came to again. There was snow flooding into the car, making the temperature colder than it needed to be. He tied to move around, but fund that it was nearly impossible. Something was pinning his left arm, and his right arm was numb from the cold.

'' Sammy?'' Dean tried to peer through the haze of snow to see where Sam was, but he couldn't see anything. '' Sammy, say something.'' Dean said. He kept looking around the room, eyes drifting all over the place as he searched for Sam. It didn't take him long to find him, and he realized that the weight on his arm was in fact his brother. Dean looked down, finding that the force of the crash had shoved the door inwards which had forced Sam across the seat. His head was thrown back against the seat, and Dean could see blood soaking the side of his face that had been facing the shattered window. '' Sammy, come on man. Wake up.'' Dean shoved his brother slightly, which received a groan from his brother.

'' God.... Wha...'' Sam's head lifted off the seat, and looked towards where Dean was. Dean could see the blood coating Sam's face, and he could make out where the glass had dug jagged and deep cuts into his skin. '' What happened?''

'' Someone t-boned us.'' Dean said, pain jolting up his leg. He seriously hoped that it wasn't broken, because he may have to guide Sam out of this mess The kid had to have a concussion after being thrown around like that. '' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' I... uh....Not sure.'' Sam answered.

'' Why?'' Panic ebbed into Dean's voice as he looked back to Sam. He hadn't noticed his brother clutching at his side before. Now that he got a better look at it, he could make out the dark ring that was starting to soak into his clothing. '' Oh God.'' Dean whispered. Sam pulled one of his hands back, and there was crimson soaking the palm of his hand. '' OK, Sammy, just..... Just stay still for me. I need to get a look at that.'' Dean said.

'' It was glass. I don't know how bad it is?'' Sam said, pressing his hand back to the wound. Dean shifted around in the seat for a moment, pain shooting up through his leg again as he maneuvered around to get a better look at his brothers side. As gently as he could, he pulled Sam's hand away from his side. With the dimming light filtering in through the window he could barely see it. So he reached for his cell phone, an turned on the screen to use as a make shift flashlight. Dean pulled at the cloth around the wound, getting a pained groan out of his brother.

'' Hold still Sammy. I need to look at it.'' Dean said.

'' No promises.'' Sam whispered as another hiss broke out. Dean pressed at the wound for a moment, watching as blood oozed out, but that was all he could see. It wasn't deep enough to pierce muscle or organ, so Sam's life wasn't in danger.

'' OK. It's not too deep, but you'll need stitches if its going to heal right.'' Dean said.

'' I can live with that.'' Sam said, letting his head fall back on the chair. A shiver ran through his body as the cold bit into his skin. '' We need to get out of the car Dean. It's not safe to stay in here.'' Sam said.

'' We're in the middle of nowhere Sam. Where are we going to go?'' Dean asked. He heard an annoyed sigh from Sam, followed by another hiss as Sam pout pressure back on the cut. Whether it wasn't life threatening or not it was still a cut, and it was still bleeding heavily. '' I thought so.'' Dean turned in his seat again, hoping to get his leg comfortable again. He barely twisted the appendage when there was a sickening pop, and something clicked into place below his knee. Dean let a fling of curses fly out of his mouth as be tried to breath through the pain. It wasn't working very well.

'' Dean?'' Sam looked over to his brother, noticing how he was hunched over now. '' You alright there?''

'' Legs broken... I think it just reset.'' Dean mumbled. His leg was throbbing now, but the pain was bearable to an extent. I don't think I'm walking anytime soon.'' He mumbled, hand running down his face. He hadn't realized that while he'd been trying to get past the pain he'd broken out in a cold sweat.

'' Then how are we getting out of here?'' Sam asked.

'' Don't know?'' Dean answered. He tried to move again, but decided against it when his leg threatened to pop back out of place. So he settled in against the bench, looking to the cracked windshield that was now covered in snow. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but he did know that there hadn't been that much snow around the car when someone came running down to them.

'' There are people in here! Get me a stretcher! STAT!'' Dean looked over to Sam, who's face had grown pale in the light that was still growing dimmer. He looked towards Dean, and there was no missing the way that his eyes threatened to shut on him.

'' Sammy, stay with me you hear?''

'' Dean... My hands are numb.'' Sam whispered, eyes threatening shut on him. He heard the sound of the door being wrenched open, and then flashlights filled the car.

'' Are you boys alright!'' Someone shouted inside.

'' He's hurt!'' Dean shouted. '' Glass cut his side.''

'' Careful.'' Two people reached inside, and Sam groanded as they began to pull him from the car. Dean saw the pain that passed his face, but then he was gone, replaced by another worker.

'' Are you hurt?'' He asked him.

'' Legs broke.'' Dean warned as he made to help get him out.

'' Hold on, we're going to get you both out of here, and to the hospital.''

 

\---

 

It was almost a day before the brothers were allowed to leave the hospital. Dean had been arguing about needing out of there to find his car, but the doctors said that it wasn't something to worry about. Try telling that to someone who can't leave his car for more than a few minutes with someone else. Now Dean sat, cast placed on his leg stretching past his knee, and a prescription for pain killers. Sam had needed stitches in the cut on his side, as well as the numerous ones on his face from the glass. The entire left side of his face was wrapped with gauze when Dean saw him, and there was no missing the way that Sam's arm hovered a little away from himself as to not brush against the wound.

'' I swear, if anyone touched my car-''

'' No one touched your car Dean.'' Sam shot back, starting to get annoyed with how his brother kept talking about the impala. '' It was towed to the nearest car repair shop. They said they'd have it fixed in the week.'' Sam said, hoping to help ease his brothers separation anxiety. Dean hated that he couldn't fix the car like he normally did, but Bobby's place was too far to call for a tow, and there was no way he was fixing this with a broken leg. So he'd have to settle with what ever they did to fix his car. If they screwed it up, then he was going to have their heads.

'' What ever, just tell me that they didn't find the arsenal.'' Dean said.

'' No, but they did find our bags which are waiting for us at the motel room I grabbed.'' Sam said.

'' What ever.'' Dean said, pulling his jacket on. '' Hand me those stupid things.'' Dean mumbled, pointing towards the set of crutches propped up  against the wall. Sam reached for them, and handed them to his brother. Dean hoped that he still had the hang of using these things, because he'd be strung up for at least two or three weeks before he could have this thing taken off.

'' Need some help?'' Sam asked.

'' I got it.'' Dean said, pushing himself off the bed. He got the crutches under his arms, and seemed to be doing OK with them so they started to move.

 

\---

 

'' Dean? You alright there?'' Dean snapped back to reality when Sam called out his name. He glanced over to his brother, finding the worried look that Sam was throwing his way. '' You zoned out there, you OK?'' Sam asked again. Dean looked back to the road for a moment, noticing the thick snowflakes that were falling. They'd been falling for the last hour of them being on the road, and they were starting to grow heavier.

'' Yeah, I'm just fine Sammy.'' Dean responded, pushing back the memory of that night. The night that the snow had gotten so bad that they'd crashed, and they had both grown nervous about driving in the snow. '' I was just thinking about where to pull off to wait this crap out.'' Dean added.

'' I see.'' Sam mumbled, turning back to the report he'd found about their next hunt. He'd do anything to get away from the snow that was outside, and burying himself in research seemed to be the best fix at the moment.

'' Relax. There's an exit up ahead. There's got to be a motel there.'' Dean said, keeping an eye out for the exit. He wasn't going to be dumb like last time. He wasn't going to keep driving till they crashed again. He was going to pull off, and wait it out. They weren't crashing today.


End file.
